Karin In Soul Society
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: It's hard to explain without giving everything away so just read away! Rated T just in case.  Basically, Karin's family has died, she thinks they've been eaten by hollows until she goes to soul society,
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Karin In Soul Society  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>I walked past the place where I'd met a certain boy when Iwas ten. I couldn't remember it well, but I knew that that boy had helped me win an important battle. Thanks to that boy, the guys I went up against became friends with me when I joined the high school boys team since they didn't have any girl ones. I couldn't remember any of it. The only thing that was in my mind was this spot. And the sunset.<p>

The cold air blew past here. I zipped up my black hoodie that was two sizes two big, my skinny jeans kept me warm enough and the black converse kept my feet somewhat warm. I shoved her hands into my pocket as the song that blasted through my earphones and played in my head. I grew up, that was something I couldn't deny. I wasn't that ten year old girl anymore that refused to cry. That was too scared to fight. It wasn't me. I wasn't the type to get scared or to cry. But yet. During that incident. I didn't do a single damn thing. I was still the same. My hair was still black, but it wasn't short anymore. It was long and layered. I grew up into what some people would call a decent young lady. I still despised anything girly and hated to show how I really felt. I hated being weak. The only difference between then and now is that I'm not weak anymore. I'm strong and brave.

I stood up, kicking the soccer back as I walked down the empty road. After fifteen minutes I reached a familiar place. The old Kurosaki Clinc. The building was torn and broken. Left the way it was the last time I had entered the house. The wall was smashed, the pictures of family crashed against the floor. It'd grown dust, but the broken glass pieces were still there.

That night was the worst night of my life. I had lost the remaineder of my family. I was heading home after a defeat of my soccer game with my friends. I mean the kid that helped us win last time wasn't here this time. The moment I had entered the gate, the explosion took place. I couldn't remember much, but there was a lot of pain. A lot of tears. And a lot of blood. Blood that came from my twin sister Yuzu and my father. The monster. The hidious hollow stood in front of me, blood spilling from it's face. Then Yuzu and my dad called out my name. Called out for help, but I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I fell. Not sure how but I felt light headed. Tears swelled in my eyes as I watched my sister and dad take their last breathe as a warrior came up to me. When I woke up, I couldn't even see their damn spirits. I knew the hollow ate them.

I had a lot of hate in my heart, I hated everything. I stopped playing soccer. I didn't talk to anyone. After the funeral. A weird man walked up to me. Kisuke Urahara. He had been friends with my brother and father. My brother left after the incident. In fact I didn't even see him during the day of the incident. He never came home and abandoned me. All alone. Urahara took me in. Even though I treated him and everyone in that house hold like crap. They put up with me. Ururu Tsumugiya was always nice to me regardless how many times I shoved her and yelled at her. Jinta Hanak would never get mad when I tried to fight with him to release anger. In fact he would just grin and me then walk away after I punch him in the face. Urahara was always in his office doing something. The only person I wasn't cold too was Yoruichi Shihoin. She wouldn't deal with my bullshit, which made me appreciate and respect her. Eventually. My greiving process ended. But the anger still remained.

One night when I was trying to fight a hollow that I saw on the streets, hollows pissed me off. I hated them. Of course everyone does hate them, but I wanted to find this hollow that stole my family away from me in a flash and kill them. I wasn't doing so well. I could feel myself losing the connection from my body. But Ururu came up with this big crazy gun and shot the hollow. Urahara treated me and gave me the whole low down. They could see spirits as well, which was why I felt this strange pressure from them these last four months. Urahara explained to me Soul Society and Hell. He explained the Soul Reapers. And these soul reapers pissed me off. They were suppose to protect humans from being hollow food and yet she's wittness a lot of people dying FROM HOLLOWS. Yoruichi knew that I wanted revenge. She knew that even if I didn't recieve her help I would find a way. And she trained me. As years went on. Jinta, Ururu, and I had become the hollow hunting team. They were her family now. She accepted it, but she still missed her sister. Her dickhead brother that vanished. And her crazy loudmouth father.

"YOU BASTARD" I turned to see five people in the same type of uniform. Two of them were wearing a white garnment with numbers on the back. They each had different types of swords swung in different positions. The orange head looked like my brother. Ichi-nii. My heart sunk. I shook my head, _it couldn't be him. Impossible._ I thought to myself. I looked away, back at the old torn up house then began walking the opposite way. A strong pressure hit me hard. I looked up to see the sky cracking. A monsterous beast crawled out then jumped behind me. I could feel it's hard breathing. When I turned, it was already sliced in half by a guy. He had white spikey hair, my grey eyes met his turquose ones. His head whipped and he vanished.

I turned to try to clear my head but crashed into something. I screamed, "oh Jin-kun. It's just you" it was a speical nick name I'd given him just to piss him off. "you scared the living shit out of me"

"COME ON ANOTHER HOLLOW IS AT THE PARK!" We ran, he was using his flash step to take us there. And when we arrived, twelve hollows surrounded us. We were back to back, starring at the hollows. A shadow casted upon us. I looked to see five bodies, holding up swords over their heads ready to take a shot. The five bodies flew down slowly in my mind. They killed each one off with ease. Which was disappointing since I use killing hollows to get rid of my anger that I've been building up inside me since forever.

"Get them out of here!" The orange head guy yelled. I turned to Jinta, our eyes met and we nodded. A strong pressure came back again. I took out the three small balls in my pocket and focused my reiatsu into them. They glowed a dark blue colour then grew bigger, dividing into smaller ones getting bigger until thirty soccer ball sizes balls were surrounding me. Jinta pulled out a small keychain, red surrounded him and the keychain grew bigger until it was a big metal rod.

"Gotta love Urahara's inventions" I muttered to him. I grinned. More hollows surrounded us. I noticed the Soul Reapers keeping an eye on us two. One hollow jumped into action. I kicked it like a soccer ball, but with much more force. It sped up and crashed into the hollows face, the ball exploded, causing the hollows face to explode too. As the hollow disappeared, the ball particles came back together again and back to where it oringially flowed. We teamed up, us and the Soul Reapers. Until every hollow was gone. I lowered my reiatsu level and the balls came together one by one until it was its original size.

I looked at the time. "OH NO! Yoruichi's gonna kill us!" I exclaimed. Jinta and I ran, forgetting about the soul reapers behind us.

* * *

><p>"Again" Yoruichi stated. I repeated the fighting technique she showed me. I threw my fist then kicked high in the air, turning around I repeated the same thing. Adding a different types of kicks and punches I stopped trying to catch my breathe. "Your stand at the end isn't strong" she walekd over to me. "If you don't get it right, your oponit can as easily kill you on the spot"<p>

"Oh go easy on her Yoruichi" Urahara said as he stood up with his cane in hand. "Besides we should be leaving soon anyways"

"Where you guys going?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Soul Society for a few days. Don't wait up..." Urahara said as he dragged Yoruichi out.

"PRATICE YOUR FORM" she yelled before she left. I laughed then began redoing it until I was sure it was right. I decided to take a break. I grabbed my soccer ball and got out of the secret practice room under the shop. It was mostly rocks and was miles and miles of dusty old land. I climbed the ladder. I propped myself up before hoping out. Once I closed it someone jumped behind me.

"Hey Karin" I screamed and punched that person in the face. Which turned out to be Jinta's and I good friend Ryu. Ryu had light blonde hair and turqioise eyes. He was also apart of our hollow hunting team.

"In my defense, you should know better to than to scare me" I stated. Helping him up.

"Whatever" he grumbled. Ryu was a Soul Reaper, until he ran off. He didn't want to be found, he was in love with a human. And that was against the laws. When he told the girl he loved the truth, she called him crazy then broke up with him and ran off with his best human friend. He still had his zanpakuto but couldn't go all BANKAI on you.

"Yo," Jinta said walking up to us nodding toward Ryu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Karin In Soul Society  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 2

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>"UUUUGH,"<p>

"Stop complaining"

"MAKE ME!"

"OW WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME YOU BITCH"

"FUCK YOU WHORE"

I rolled my eyes as Ryu and Jinta started to fight again, they were best friends sure but this was how they showed their love. I pushed them away from each other. Each of us carried a box filled with Urahara's crap. We were putting it in the storeage room. "Man this place is old and dusty"

"You're telling me" Jinta mumbled. "I had to sleep in here one night. Stupid Urahara" We put the boxes down on the side with a bunch of other boxes that never had been opened. I heard a strange noise, like a creak. I started to walk around trying to find that noise. It was my first time in five years to be roaming around here. This room wasn't so special. Hardly anyone goes in here, I never really noticed but I didn't really care. A strange pressure rushed over me and my meet were being controlled. The pressure was pulling me towards a certain spot. I walked more carefully and cautiously seeing as I couldn't control my own two feet.

"oi, what are you doing!" Jinta said,seems like he just noticed. But his voice became distant.

"Jinta? Ryu? Where's Karin?" it sounded like Ururu but her voice was distant. "NANI!"

My feet let me somewhere. I stopped and stared at the wooden thing in front of me. In front of me was a door. You could see and feel the strange reiatsu coming from the door. The door had it's cracks, the door knob was oval shapped and looked beaten down along with the rest of the door. It looked like if you just knocked on it. The door would break, it would turn into dust. _Open it. _A voice in my head told me. I reached for the door knob, but someone pulled me back. "NOOO!" a guy screamed. "Urahara told us to NEVER go through that door!" I turn to see Jinta, his arms were holding me back.

I pushed him off of me. I did not like being held back. From Anything. "You feel it don't you" I asked glaring at him. The pressure was higher than ever now. My head snapped towards the door.

"Which is why hardly anyone goes in here!" Jinta explained dragging us out. When we left the storage room, the feeling was gone. I felt in controll of my feet again. I looked at him like he had gone mad.

"So it's happened to you right?" I asked.

"The night Urahara forgot that I was in here and locked it. Before I could open the door he bursted in and pulled me out telling me to NEVER go in there" he explained.

"but didn't you ask what was in there!" I asked.

"No." Ururu spoke softly. "Everytime we try to get onto the subject. Urahara would change it and make us forget about it"

"Come on, we better get this shopped cleaned. URURU START CLEANING!" Jinta ordered as they all left. I looked back and stared at the door to the storeage room. The thing about me that was a total piss off, is that when I was interested in something. When my mind was wrapped around it. When I need to know the answer to it. I would never give up.

* * *

><p>I sprawled out on the bed that night. My mind was wrapped around that stupid room! What was behind that broken old door? What was this weird pressure. <em>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<em> I looked at my phone. A hollow was near by. I stood up and ran out the door. Ururu was already ahead with her big gun and Jinta with his big keychain. We ran until we spotted the hollow, his face was half cut. Half of it was a hollow mask and half was a human's face. In less than a second, three balls were surrounding me floating with my blue aura. The hollow made a run for it.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted. "Why didn't we just wait at home!" I asked as we ran after it, it was heading towards the shop. "It'd beat all this running!"

"You know Kurosaki, I swear you get lazier and lazier every year" Jinta teased as he jumped from the rooftops. I rolled my eyes, granted it was true. But shesh, after five long years of fighting hollows and trying to live an ordinary life it gets to you. We reached the shop. My phone buzzed again. I pulled it out to see that the hollow wasn't here anymore. It vanished. I looked up at the night sky. No cracks in the sky, but one star did shine brighter than the others.

"That was weird" I commented.

"eh, seen weirder" Jinta said as he crashed on his bed. We were in his room discussing what happened to Ryu. Ryu's been missing the action lately which kind of sucked.

I rolled my eyes then stood up. "Well Good night and sleep tight!" I said as I headed to my room

(One Hour Later)

My feet were dragging me somewhere, I didn't understand it but they were dragging me. Before I knew it. Jinta was following me too. "Baka what's happening!" I asked.

"I-I don't know!" Jinta said. Soon Ururu appeared out of her room and Ryu from the bathroom. We were being pulled back to the storage room.

"BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO!" Jinta and Ryu yelled as they looked at me. I gasped.

"I didn't do-" before I could finish, the door cracked opened, pulling us into the dark room.

"KARIN YOU BAKA!" Ryu and Jinta yelled.

"IT OPENED I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" I screamed as we fell, we kept on falling. I didn't know what was happening. Black swirls were aruound us and we were trying our best to stay together but it was hard. The pressure was pulling us in different directions. And then we fell.

The room around us was black, it was neverending and black. Then the walls started to collaspe,"DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Jinta yelled, and then we made a run for it. "THERE'S A DOOR!" Jinta yelled. We all ran with all of our might, but it seemed like the walls were catching up. Then out of nowhere a black machine appeared, a small light was at it's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I yelled as we ran.

"that...is..." Ryu was out of breathe. "The capturing Thrust! DON'T LET IT GET YOU!"

"IT'S CATCHING UP!" I yelled. I jumped over Ryu as he dunked then booked it. Right when I entered the door. I looekd down. Then I looked back to see everyone else looking down then back at each other.

"AHHHHHH!" We all screamed, except for Ururu, she hardly finds things scary and yet she's always so freakin' shy!

"huh, that wasn't such a bad of a landing" I commented as I sat up rubbing my head.

"That's because your not the one on the floor" I heard a mumbling, then realized it was Ryu. I stood up then helped everyone else up.

"My bad bro" I looked around. It looked like a really poor neighborhead. Everyone had ripped clothing, a few kids were laughing. The adults were complaining. A few eyes even wondered at us. "Where are we?" I asked looking at Jinta.

"Soul Society" the three of them said at the same time.

"huh" I said tapping my chin. "I swear you make this place seem like a freakin' dreamland. This place looks like its in the 1900's!" I commented.

"Listen, this place isn't really that much of a caring place" Ryu commented. I understood, I mean the stories from what Ryu told me made me understand why he hated them. Why he never wanted to be one of them.

"We should find a way out. I mean I don't need to be lectured by Yoruichi...again" I mumbled the last part as we started to walk. "Do you know the way out"

"Only soul reapers can go over to the living world. If a living person accidently crosses over here, they're here forever" Ryu stated

"WHAT WE'RE STUCK HERE-"

"Not if we find a way out. There's a secret exit somewhere" Ryu stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT!" Kenpachi Zaraki asked. Even after all these years, Kenpachi still tried to get a fight with Ichigo. And Ichigo would run for the hills.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to dodge Kenpachi's blade.

"Bakas" Rukia noted as she stood by Orihime.

"Kuchiki-chan, they're just having fun" Orihime noted.

"They're still bakas" Rukia stated. "Renji what are you doing" she asked at Renji who was looking up at the sky with his sword over his shoulder. He didn't reply.

Ichigo stopped his running."huh?" Ichigo looked up into the sky.

"Did you feel that?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked as he ran over.

"Do you think it's a hollow or something?" Orihime asked.

"No way." Rukia stated, she jumped over the stand and ran towards the pressure.

"Come on" Toshiro ordered. The five of them jumped and went to inspect what the pressure was.

"Nani? Urahara-san?" Ichigo said shocked. Urahara stood there grinning with an annoyed Yoruichi by his side.

"Oi, Ichigo long time no see eh?" he said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked suspicously at the old Taichou.

"Kisuke!" Shunsui Kyōraku called out as he hugged his old friend.

"SHUNSHUI!" Urahara called out as he gave him a hug. "I have missed you dear friend." he paused as he saw another old friend. "Isshin!"

"URAHARA!" they ran and gave each other a brotherly hug. "How are you?"

"Been good. Now let's go party before we're told not too!" before the three old friends could leave, a big breasted beauty ran towards them.

"Taichou!" Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya's lietuenant ran over to him. "They're intruders in the 78th district of Rukongai!"

"Let's go!" You could see the joy in Kenpachi's eyes.

"YAY!" Yachiru Kusajishi said as she ran in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"We're lost!" I exclaimed as I hung upside down from a tree, the sun was going down.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" Jinta exclaimed as he put his hands on his mad angrily. "We're just... not going the right direction"

"BakaJin, we've been past this tree eight times" I said as I sat up, I pointed to the eight stratch marks I put on the tree. "We're lost. Admit it Jin-kun" I said as I hopped down from the tree.

"STOP CALLING ME BAKAJIN!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Someone's coming" Ryu announced. We all stood quietly, trying to find the pressure. Once we did, we nodded and each other. "Lower your reiatsu! If we're caught, we're gonna get hell" Ryu ordered. And we did. I was actually getting better at controlling my reiatsu. We all hid in different areas. I was on top of the highest branch where it was covered by leaves and other branches. Jinta hide in a bush. Ururu hide between a rock and a bush. And I had no idea where Ryu wondered off to.

A few figures jumped from the sky, holding their swords in hand, getting ready. Shit I'd hate to be chopped up into a millions of peices. "gaah! Where did they go!" a girl with light brown hair asked, man she had big boobs. I could even see Jinta staring at them. That pervert. We made no movement nor noise. After a few minutes they let their guard down.

"Come on, they're not here" another guy said. They turned, getting ready to leave, but then the Baka-Jin sneeze! They walked over to the bush and used their swords on it. Jinta jumped out of the way before they could actually attack him. Ururu stood up and began helping Jinta fight. Ryu was no where in sight.

"BAKA!" I shouted as I jumped out, I pulled out the three balls and let my reiatsu travel into them, causing them to grow bigger and split up. "YOU BAKA YOU HAD TO SNEEZE DIDN'T YOU!" I shouted while wacking Jinta over the head.

"OUCH YOU BITCH!" he shouted. "NOT MY FAULT! BLAME MY NOSE!"

"GREAT LET ME BREAK IT!" I shouted back getting my stance ready. In front of us was the big boobed girl, a girl with black hair, another girl with pink hair, a big guy with weird spikes and bells on the tips of his head, and a guy with weird white spikey hair.

"Um guys" Ururu said in a soft voice. "I don't think nows the time to fight"

"RIGHT!" we both yelled and got ready to attack. And off we were fighting. Ururu was fighting the black haired girl and the big boobed girl while Jinta started fighting the pink haired girl and Mr. Bell head. Oh I like that nickname. That left me with weird white spikey man. He pulled out his sword. I threw a ball at him, he sliced it inhalf, in less than a second it exploded sending him flying, crashing into a tree. He gripped his sword in his hand.

"How you guys doing?" I yelled as I dodged every hit of the flying sword.

"Why can't I get the white haired kid!" Jinta asked, I looked to see that he was running away from the laughing Mr. Bell head guy. The pink haired girl was just watching. She looked a year younger than I did. "This guy is fucking wacko!"

"Because I'm a girl and if I get the wacko one then, well you're more trained than I am" I explained as I kicked a few balls at him, he dodged it, but I put more pressure onto it so when it reached beside him. I made them explode. He went flying again this time into the pink and black haired girls and the big boob girl. Sadly he his face was implanted between her breast, which I thought was freakin' hilarious. I would have laughed but I remembered we had to bail out of here.

I kicked three balls toward Mr. Bell head, he sliced all three of them. The balls exploded it stumbled him back but he tripped over someone's leg then fell, coughing as the dust made us a cover. I collected the Reishi, then ran away from the scene. We all lowered our reiatsu again running for cover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Karin In Soul Society  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 3

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>"Mhmm, this tea is delicous!" Urahara commented.<p>

"oh thank you!" Shunsui said as he put a hand over his heart. The doors to the 4th Division bursted opened. And in came a mumbling upset teenage boy. "Oh Toshiro! Welcome back!" The teenage white haired boy sat down and continue to mumble.

"Oh dear, what happened?" a teenager girl asked. Then casual came in Rukia, Ichigo, and Yachiru.

"Oh don't worry about it Kursaki-chan!" Yachiru spoke smiling. "Taicho Hitsugaya is just mad because he got beaten by a girl"

"ehh! The interuders got away!" Urahara said surprised.

The teenage girl sighed as she started to heal Toshiro's wounds. "Urahara-sama?" the girl asked nervously. "You've been in the living world and in the same town I was in right?" Urahara grinned, knowing where this was going. "Is Karin-chan okay?" Yes. The teenage girl was Yuzu. Karin's faternal twin. Yuzu had grown too. Due to a terrible expirement. She'd grown along with Toshiro and Yachiru. The three had accidnetally walked in Mayuri Kurotsuchi's expirement on how further more slow down Soul Reaper's aging, but it had backfired and now the three had been growing madly. Mayuri had just recently gave them the antidote to stop their growth. But they didn't change back to normal they now looked like teenagers. Yuzu had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, she always wore a click to push her bangs out of her face and grew a few inches taller so she was still considered short. She was 5'3. She's been studying at the academy but helps in the 4th division nursing station sometimes. Yachiru grew too, her pink hair went down her back and her breast were as big as Rangiku. She also had a big butt and a few guys would try to date her but Kenpachi would play big brother and threaten them. Her voice was still cute and small. Toshiro had the most surprising change. He still had his turquoise eyes and white hair, but he was taller. An inch shorter than Ichigo, he was skinny but had broad shoulders and was good looking. He his little kid features disappeared and turned into one hot man. He was still serious as ever. He still had anger inside of him from Azien when he killed off Momo.

Urahara sighed. "Hard to tell," he answered. There was a moment of silence. Then Isshin took a big swing of his tea, which he had slipped in some sake. Yuzu finished cleaning off Toshiro's wound.

"There you go Taichou Hitsugaya" she said. Toshiro stood up and cracked his neck and arms.

"arigato Kurosaki-chan" he said.

"Hey wait, Taichou, didn't you meet Karin-chan?" Yuzu just remembered. Isshin glared at the white haired teenage boy.

"Nani?" the white haired boy said confused.

"mhmm, I remember." Ichigo said as he sat beside his father. "You helped her win a few soccer games, and you came over and Yuzu thought you were her boyfriend. Then you both went crazy"

"Not as crazy as you nii-san!" Yuzu added. "You dragged him to your room. What did you guys talk about anyways?"

Ichigo shrugged, not really caring. "eh, so long ago. I forgot" he admitted.

"YOU KNEW KARIN!" Isshin asked as he stood up, his father figure side was shining through. Sure Isshin was somewhat a crappy father since he always acted like a kindergardener, but he was proctective of his girls.

"oh that's right, you weren't there dad" Ichigo said casually.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS"

"eh old news" Ichigo stated.

"Um can we get back to the interuders" Rukia shouted above all of them. They all stared at her.

"What if those interuders were the ones who killed you guys off?" Ichigo thought outloud. Everyone then stared at him. "I mean the killers have been missing for a while and now there's interuders in soul society! It has to be them!"

"I doubt it" Isshin stated. "It taste real skill to get into Soul Society"

"yeah but they're strong" Rukia stated.

"Smart and cunning too!" Yachiru added.

"Master minds" Rukia added.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

"OW OW OKAY I SAID SORRY!" Ryu was now rubbing his arms in pain, Jinta and I were done smacking his arm for ditching us. Ururu was healing all of our injuries.

"Hey what's that!" I said as I picked up a weird stick, then I was turned upside down like a trap you seen in those movies. "AHHHH!"

"YOU BAKA!" Jinta yelled. He walked over to me but then fell. "ahhhhh!"

Ururu shook her head at us. I could see it, even though we were upside down. "umm help?" Ururu spent the last hour helping us get out of the traps. Then a few hours later of searching for a place to crash. We found an abandon house. I laid on the roof, with my hands behind my head and looked at the night sky. This place had stars but it was missing the moon. Huh. I wonder if they had sun? Of course they did, I forgot about the blinding sunlight as I climbed through the trees. I closed my eyes and let the cool air hit me.

"Karin?" I knew who it was. I opened my eyes.

"Yes"

"Are you thinking about your family?" Ryu sat beside me. I didn't say a word. "I see" I actually wasn't thinking about my family. They slipped from my mind, which made me feel a little heartless. I mean they would end up here right? My thought was being wrapped around my mother. My family now could be happy. Maybe they were happy without her? "Karin...'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ryu. He gave me a friendly smile. "what?"

"Nothing." he stood up then left. I looked back up at the sk then closed my eyes. Where was my family right now? Was Ichigo even alive? Are they all together? Are they happy without me? Do they miss me? Do they think about me? Questions exploded into my head. The last question hit me hard. What would happen if I did something back then. Would they still be alive?

The next morning we were walking, again lost in a freakin' circle. "Do you even know where this secret portal is?" I asked as we walked getting lost within the town.

"I'll tell you but you promise not to get mad" Ryu said as we reached an isolated spot. We gathered around him. "It's inside Seireitei"

"What's Seireitei?" I asked confused as Jinta looked like he wanted to punch Ryu in the face. Ururu looked shocked. "Guys?"

"It's the place where Soul Reapers stay. It's pretty much the upper rich people class. Getting in there is hard" Jinta explained. "You baka" he grumbled. "They're has to be another way!"

"Well that's the only way I know!" Ryu confessed.

"Let's go. We have to get back before Yoruichi and Urahara get back though" I stated. "Come on." I elbowed Jinta. "You always complain saying that the Hollows aren't enough for an adventure. Is this enough?" I asked grinning at him.

"This is stupid" he grumbled.

"Ah, but we do live for stupidity don't we?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Now the only question is how do we get in" Ururu stated.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" a man asked.

"oh we're delivering this to the Soul reapers" the other man said.

The four of us stared at each other grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! D:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Karin in Soul Society  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

><p>Here we were, inside this basket. We lowered our reiatsu so that there was no track of us whatsoever. It hurt being in this stupid basket. I mean seriously it hurt with all the bumps an shit. In each basket their was a small whole that you could see through. I looked through to see a big, tall, masucular, strong man. He was about the same size as the wall.<p>

"Delivery for Mayuri" the guy stated. "For his research and development team"

The tall brick wall stared at us. "is that the package?" a girl asked. She had a serious face and didn't say a thing.

"Yes Ma'am" She nodded then took us in. Once the gates closed and we were inside. Ryu sneezed. We didn't move, we thought that maybe she just thought it was some sort of illusion. But she kicked down one of the baskets revealing Jinta. Damn it why is he always getting caught! We all bursted out and made a dash for it.

"YOU BAKA!" I shouted as I hit him upside the head.

"INTRUDERS!" someone yelled. We all ran, we ended up going in different directions. I was with Ryu and Jinta was with Ururu. The bells rang and we kept on running, dunking every so often when we saw soul reapers. Ryu and I finally found a safe spot. It was an abandon area. We climbed through the window and sat down, trying to catch our breathers.

"Damn it." I said glaring at him. "What is it with you and Jinta sneezing? I swear I'm gonna bust your nose open" He gave out a tired laugh.

"Sorry." he said sarcasticly.

"Where is this portal?" I asked.

"in the middle of the city" he explained. "It's underground so we have to find the passway. I think I could look for a map in someone's office"

"We gotta find Jin-kun and Ururu first" I explained.

"I know." he grumbled. "You find them, I'll find the map. If we find either, we'll meet up here." I nodded and we split up.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Ururu?" Jinta asked. Ururu nodded trying to catch her breathe. "Come on" he nodded toward the building. "We can't been seen by Urahara, he's gonna kill us"<p>

"Why exactly would Urahara kill you?" a voice said. They both turned around to see Yoruichi standing there with her arms crossed, behind her were a few people dressed in soul reaper clothing.

"oh we are so dead" Jinta grumbled. "Aye look at that, it's freeloader!" he said grinning at Renji who rolled his eyes. Yoruichi glared at him. "IT WAS ALL RIN-CHAN'S FAULT!"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Come on." They followed them to a building, it was tall and had statues of soul reaping legends. They walked up the steps and down the hallway that had paintings of soul reaping legends and into a room, where all the Taichou's and lieutenants were at.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Hey carrot top" Jinta said grinning

"Jinta?" Rukia asked as she stepped closer to take a better look at him. "Yep that's Jinta and Ururu" Rukia backed out and went over next to Ichigo.

"Hey are you two finally dating now" Jinta asked pointing towards Ichigo and Rukia. The two backed away from each other, face flushed, yelling out curse words.

"YEA RIGHT THAT'D NEVER HAPPEN!"

"EW THAT'S TOTALLY GROSS"

"How did you guys get here?" Urahara asked swinging his cane around and a bottle of sake in the other hand. He looked at them suspicously. Jinta sweatbeat on the side of his head.

"RIN-CHAN'S FAULT! SHE FOUND THE DOOR TRIED TO OPEN IT BUT I DIDN'T LET HER AND THEN SOME WEIRD VOODOO SHIT HAPPENED AND WE ENDED UP RUNNING FROM THIS BIG MACHINE THINGY AND-" before Jinta could finish he was knocked down by Renji.

"Annoying little brat"

"What, she's here?" Urahara sat up worried. Which shocked some people because Urahara was always so laid back. "where is she?" Urahara asked standing up.

"we lost her" Ururu spoke sheepishly. "Sorry Urahara-sama,"

"Well then. We must find her" Urahara walked towards the door. "Come on Yoruichi."

* * *

><p><strong>karin's POV<strong>

"You" I turned around and saw the white haired guy standing there in his soul reaper clothes, he held his sword in his hand.

I groaned. "Listen, kid I don't have time for this-"

"_Daiguren Hyorinmaru_" He shouted just then behind him, two large wings and a tail formed. It wasn't a weird formation, it was made out of ice. Frozen blue solid ice. His sword was now a dragon. It had large wings, dragon claws, a long tail, a gauntlet of shorts. This thing was scary. "GOO!" he shouted.

I ran from it, dodging every hit. Except I slipped on the now frozen floor, causing my arm to crash against the frozen floor. I heard a crack noise. And I knew I just dislocated my shoulder. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I pulled out my three balls and focused my reiatsu. The three balls were now glowing, mulityping and becoming bigger. I stood up holding my shoulder in pain. I kicked one ball towards the beast. It took the ball in it's mouth. Once it bit down it exploded. The monster growled. The white haired boy drew his sword back and aimed for another attack.

"Who are you" he asked growling. "And what do you want?" he threw his beast, it rushing towards me. I jumped out of the way, ramming my already dislocated shoulder into a frozen wall. The pain was sharp and a major bitch. I bit my lip, drawing blood from the pain.

I found my balance and kicked my second ball at him. This time I nailed him right in the risk, he drew back his hand along with the sword. It was like it was connected. I had to break the connection! Before I could come up with a plan, I didn't notice the beast attack me. The dragon charged towards me, knocking me back. Crashing my back against the wall. I fell onto the floor, my leg was throbbing my pain along with my shoulder. I looked up to see the dragon charge towards me again. Huh, what happened to the souls that died in soul society? I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came.

I opened my eyes too see the ice still there, but the dragon disappeared. The white haired boy froze, he looked lost. He looked. Familiar...

In a flash I was pushed up against the wall, him clutching my shirt. "What did you do" he growled. His eyes were mad, you could read them easily.

"What are you talking about!" I asked confused, a sharp pain hit my leg and I bit my lip down, drawing more blood. I didn't want to scream. I hated showing how weak i was. I hated it. Plus I swear this guy would get kicks out of it, if i did show my weakside.

"You. You did something to my bankai!"

"You're what!" I said trying to get him to release me from my grip. I found an opening. I knew my leg was going to throb like hell, but I went for it. I used my throbbing leg and wrapped it around his legs, then I swung under his arm then kicked off the way with my good working leg. When we fell. I switch our positions, making him land on my throbbing, well now it was burning like hell, leg. I also kneed him in the jewels and elbowed his stomach, but those two were on accident I was trying to stand up. When I stand up, pushed him off my leg then ran, ignoring the pain.

Once I was sure I was out of sight and out of mind, I clung onto my throbbing leg. I could feel a strong pressure. Once I turned around I saw HIM! The white haired guy. His face was angry. His nostrols were flaring in anger and he looked like he wanted to slice me up into pieces. Which I think he was going to by the way he was holding his sword. "DAMNIT!" I yelled. "I can't out run this guy!" I muttered to myself. He swung his sword, in a flash I saw it coming towards me. I ducked. The sharp pain was on my leg again.

I leaped away from him but he swung his sword. This time I didn't even see it coming. I closed my eyes and felt no pain. I opened then slowly to see the blade an inch away from my face, I looked at the helder of the sword. He was struggling. Like an inner battle with himself. Sweat beads were falling form his face, his teeth were clenched and he was mad as hell. What was going on in that head of his? '_He can't hurt you. He won't hurt you'._ A girl's voice in my head said. I jumped back, slipping on something, and falling to my leg. This time I couldn't hold it in. I screamed like a bitch giving birth. "FUCKING SHIT" I gripped onto my leg as the pain spreaded throughout my body. What did that voice mean? Where did it come from?

I looked back at the guy, he wasn't there anymore. I looked around confused. "Rin-chan~" I looked over to see Urahara walking over, swinging his cane around with a bottle of sake in the other hand. He looked happy. Which meant that I would get it. I would get the long ass lecture like I was his own kid. Yoruichi grinned from behind him, her hands on her waist. She knew I was in for it. "Oh dear looks like you're hurt. Come now"

* * *

><p>"I'm fine!" I said for the thousandth time. "Seriously, I good. Now I'll just be going-" I said as I started to walk towards the door that Yoruichi and another girl were blocking. Yoruichi knew me well enough to know I would probably run out of this room. She kenw I'd perfer to be in pain rather than someone take care of me.<p>

"If your so fine, raise your right arm" Jinta said as he sat up from the bed, he was sitting beside three other people, an orange head kid that looked familiar, the black haired girl we were fighitng earlier, and some weird red head. But I just couldn't really name them.

"What" I said shocked. I was dead, Jinta always did something to prove that I was hurt, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Hopefully this time it would work.

"Raise. Your. Right. Arm" he said slowly. "I'm mean since your so fine and what not" he gave me his grin.

I clenched my jaw then raised it in the air. Pain stabbed me hard, but I didn't say anything. I acted like nothing happened. "Happy" I gave him a fake sarcastic smile.

"mhmm okay now catch" Jinta grabbed an object and threw it in the air. From where it was going it was going to go over my head which meant I had to jump. I jumped to the left, caught it and landed on my bad leg. Pain spreaded from my leg to my stomach then spreaded everywhere else, like I was on fire.

"AWE FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKER!" I shouted as I clamped my leg in pain.

"Oh yeah, you are totally fine" Jinta said sarcastically as he walked over to me.

"Fuck. You" I spat out glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Now get your butt back on that bed before Urahara comes back and throws a fit" he said pointing towards the bed. I swung my arm around him, mumbling not so kind words. He walked me over to the bed, r ight when I sat down, the white haired kid walked in with another girl. Then Urahara walked in with a few othe people wearing a white thing over their black Kimono.

"How's your leg and arm?" Urahara asked.

'It's fine" I groaned. "Nothing's broken!"

"Yeah right, she was screaming in pain" Jinta explained. I grabbed the nearest item, not sure what it was but I chucked it at Jinta, hitting him square in the center of his face.

"You're forgetting my left arm works perfectly fine!" I growled.

"You wanna start something Baka-Rin?" he yelled having that annoyed/mad mark on his head

"I CAN TAKE YOU ON WITH THESE IINJURIES AND A BLIND FOLD ON BAKA-JIN!"

"Come on Jinta" Yoruichi said pulling him by the ear. "Let's go."

"ow ow ow ow ow ow." he said as Yoruichi dragged him out.

"Now Rin-chan" Urahara said. "These are a few friends of mine. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake" I waved high with my good arm. "And this is Hanatarō Yamada. He's going to heal your wounds" he turned to the boy he had entered with. He looked around my age I guess. But he was skinny as a stick. "Yamada-san, when you heal she may curse and swing her arms like a bat. She can't handle pain to well"

"I can so handl- ow ow ow ow ow that hurts what the hell are you doing!" I shouted at Yoruichi as she gripped on my throbbing leg.

"Proving a point that you're injuries are serious" Yoruichi explained.

"It's not that bad, a few big bruises big whoop" I slouched on the bed. I didn't really enjoy being refered to as a weakling.

"Oh Histugaya-taichou!" Urahara wondered off the the white haired kid that threw a big hissy fit and tried to kill me with his monster sword. Which I would usually think was cool. If it wasn't trying to kill me. "Have you've met Rin-chan?"

"We've met" I said looking away. "He caused all of this" I said refering to my bruises. Urahara gave out a shocked gasped, he wasn't shocked at all. I rolled my eyes. "Baka-Urahara." I mumbled.

"Yo Baka-Rin" Jinta walked back into the room. "Where's Ryu?" I shrugged, before I could say a thing a loud crash was heard. I sat up alerted. A strong spirtiual pressure washed over me. My head began to throb. I knew this reiatsu. What was this reiatsu! I knew it, I've felt it before but why couldn't I remember it.

"SHIRO-CHAN" I turn to see the white haired guy swiftly leave the room. So his name was Shiro-chan eh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Karin In Soul Society**  
>Chapter:<strong> 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nada! Except for a few parts of the storyline & the character RYU

* * *

><p>It's been a two days since we've entered in soul society. Apparently we can't get out until this interruder is caught. Which I think is utter bullshit. I was in one of the student kimono's, I laid back on the deck of a small house inside Seirietei. The sky had a good view. I wonder if it'd ever rain here. The sky had a few clouds and a nice cold air blew. My injuries weren't as bad as everyone thought, which landed me a few days off of cleaning since I was right. I could sense Yoruichi's Reiatsu from a mile away. She must be looking for me. I stood up and started to run.<p>

Now, why was I running from my sensai? Well because she thought since they was an interruder, regardless how many freakin' soul reapers there are here. I had to train. Like hardcore training. And I was so not up for that. I ran, thinking of places where Yoruichi would most likely NOT show up. But I was held to a stop, I ducked Urahara's can, laying low, my knee and hand on the ground, ready to fight. "Why are you running?" Urahara asked bored. He had another bottle of sake in his hand. Wow, soul society has so many happy hours an yet they can't protect people on earth. Major bullshit.

"Yoruichi" I explained, trying to catch my breathe. I had forgotten to breathe while on my run. "Training" After saying those two works Urahara made a face then took a sip of his sake bottle. "Oh well, then go on and run. She's coming closer" he flashed a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Urahara" I said sarcastically as I ran. I turned every fifth corner I saw, then at the next fifth corner I hid inside of a building. It was big and fancy, and if Yoruichi knew me. I would never dare to enter in something like that. Once I was sure she was long gone. I started to walk out, in the oppsite direction. I continued my walk until I saw most of the taichou's training. So basically I've met most of the captains. Well the ones Urahara introduced me too. They were still a few I didn't know. Like the ones that looked so utterly familiar. But my mind kept forgetting about them and once I remember I'd forgotten already to ask. The white haired kid was growing angry at his sword. Mr. Bell head was laughing at something the pink haired girl said.

"Thought you could run didn't you" I sighed, I knew she'd find me eventually. I turned to face her.

"How do you do that?" She gave me a grin before walking toward the taichou. "Clear this up guys, we're training here"

"Yo Rin-chan" Jinta walked over to me and threw a wooden word at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on" he said flashing a cocky grin. "I'll go easy" I shook my head laughing then walked toward him. I've practiced with swords, but not as frequent as fist. Yoruichi told me that one day I'm not going to have a sword to rely on or my soccer balls. He lunged forward, I dodged that hit, using my sword to spin around his and try to stab him, but he was quicker. He pushed his sword up causing mine to get out of my hand. Now the sword was on the other side of the room. He grinned. "Lost already"

"Not until, I get stabbed three times" I announced. I slid underneath him, then tumbled. Once I regained my balance I ran to my sword on the other side of the room. I saw a flash and dodged it getting stabbed in the arm.

"One" Yoruichi called out with her arms crossed. I pushed my legs underneath him, kicking him down. I jumped back up and made another dash for my sword. Jinta wasn't on the floor anymore, or anywhere around. I listened in carefully. I grabbed my sword then threw it. Hitting dead and center on Jinta's chest. "one" she called out again. Jinta waved the sword with a grin. Maybe throwing it was a bad idea. He charged at me, I jumped. Grabbing my sword form his hand. I used my other hand to balance on his head while I jumped over him. Once I was behind him, I stabbed him in the back. "Two"

"You're getting better" he noted. I shrugged.

"You're getting worse" I teased as I jumped back a few feet away from him. Jinta disappeared, but once I found him. It was too alte. He had already stabbed me. I clenched my jaw and backed up.

"Two to two. Next point wins" Yoruichi called. "Let's make this interesting. Winner doesn't have to put up with my trainning" Me and Jinta looked at each other. Her training was hell. It wasn't as bad as Urahara, but it was still pretty bad. We nodded and stared at each other.

We circled around each other. I waited for his move and he waited for mine. Then we both lunged at each other, I dodged his hit while he dodged mine. Both of our wooden swords it against each other so many times. Until finally both of our swords flew out of our hands. We looked at each other. Then dashed for the sword, knocking each other down. I kicked him in the back, causing him to fall foward. Then he grabbed my leg pulling me back. We were running and trying to knock each other down. Right when I picked up my sword and turned, he did he same. Both of our swords were neck and neck.

"Hey look it's a puppy!" Jinta said pointing towards behind. I quickly stabbed him in the chest as he did that.

"Try and stay focus instead of trying to distract your oponent" I said grinning. He threw his sword on the floor mumbling his defeat.

"Okay, gotta hand it to you. You beat me. Big whoop"

"Which means I don't have to train!" I started doing my happy dance. I loved training and all, but too much of a good thing can kill you. "No, no training for meeee!" I sang as I danced. "In. Your. Face" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He shoved me. "Shut it!" We walked out of the training room, heading to where Urahara's at. "Hey. Where's Ryu? It's been two days and he hasn't been back at the stop yet"

I shrugged. "I really don't know" I said as we walked past a door, I suddenly felt a strong reiatsu. I stumbled and grabbed onto Jinta's shoulder.

"Hey. Karin? You okay" he asked worried. I nodded and shook the feeling out.

"Yeah," I lied, we continued to walk. I looked back at the door, I could see the dark purple aura flowing out.

"OH RIN-CHAN~" Urahara called. My mind forgot about the purple aura as I focused on Urahara, he was sitting on steps with a few other people drinking. They each had a white thing on. Huh, they must be important. I grumbled as I walked over to Urahara. "Time for training" he said smiling at me.

"What? Training? Urahara, I think you had too much sake" I stated with my hands on my hips. "Sensai said that I didn't have to train"

"Noo, I said you didn't have to train with me. You are now training with Urahara" Yoruichi said grinning at me. My mouth hung open.

"Oh, now I'm so glad I lost" Jinta explained. I pushed him, causing him to fall since he missed a step.

"Oh shut it Baka-Jin" I said glaring at him.

"It's easy." He stood up and walked over to me. Turned me around and I knew I was blinded by a cloth. "Remember we did this the very first time you asked me to train you" I rolled my eyes, too bad he couldn't see it. "Jinta, you are her oponent"

"Again!" I heard him saw, I also heard him grumble some unkind words. I kicked forward, when I felt a somewhat hard yet soft surface, an ow, and heard a big bang. I knew I nailed him.

This was a technique Urahara showed me. He told me that in a battle I only have a second to see things. Sometimes these things move and I won't remember their placement. Which is why I must learn to feel their reiatsu and learn where they're movements are. I must try to be them and know where they hit. For a while, I did very bad. But eventually I was pretty darn good at it.

I focused around me. I could see the colors of reiatsu through the cloth. I couldn't see the person, but I could see their reiatsu. I felt Jinta's red reiatsu run towards me, I dodged it. His reiatsu traced his body. I could feel it and yet see glimspe of it. Then he disappeared. I couldn't feel his reiatsu anymore. I listened carefully. Any sound of moment and I had him. Another thing about this exercise. If they lower their reiatsu, the only thing you could rely on his your hearing. Once I heard a twing snap beside me, I knocked him off of his feet.

"OUCH FUCK," I knew I had him. I removed the cloth and smiled.

"I win again!"

"ICHIGO!" my heart stopped beating. Or at least felt like it. Ichigo. It's been a while since I've heard that name. That baka of a brother. I clenched my fist. When I looked up I saw a young girl, about my age running to him.

"Nii-san" the girl stated, beside her was another girl that I didn't recognize. They talked and I thought about Ichigo and Yuzu. Which the girl looked smiliar too. And that guy that Urahara was talking too resembled my dad... It couldn't be. Could it?

"uh oh thinking face." that snapped me out of my deep thought. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Rin-chan, we should go look for Ryu"

"I'm in on that" I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>(Toshiro's POV)<strong>

Ichigo was laughing at me. He was broken down laughing into tears. I was already annoyed. "Kurosaki taichou!" I yelled, he looked up at me, trying not to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Why are you telling me this? Go ask one of the elders. They'd probably know" he stated. I rolled my eyes. So basically, I had just told Ichigo that hyourinmaru had refused to use his bankai on that stupid girl! That inturder! And he won't even talk to me about it! He's hiding something from me. So I told Ichigo because he was the only person who I thought would actually help me out. But boy was I wrong. This guy is a major idiot. "Come on, I'll help you look in the library or something"

We started to go to the library when I saw that girl. The girl who freakin' did something to hyourinmaru! She was with that red headed kid Jinta. She rolled her eyes and shoved him like he was a toy. "Rin-chan! This is serious stuff! Urahara wouldn't just come to soul society to have a drunken party with his old friends. You know that"

"Yeah, but knowing Urahara when he feels like telling us, he will."

"Wow, you are not bother by any of this?"

"Course I am! Which is why you should listen to Yoruichi and Urahara's conversation. They turned around the corner as me and Ichigo entered the library. It was filled with books, scrolls, everything and anything about previous soul reapers to the human world. To the history of Kido.

(three hours later)

Ichigo and I spent three hours looking for something, but it wasn't there. There was nothing on your swords hiding themselves against an enemy. Which left me with one option. Ask. Urahara.

Ichigo went off with his father to visit his mother to have some family bonding time. I shrugged it off. I walked into my office to see Rangiku talking to the girl who freakin' did some weird thing to hyourinmaru!

"Wait, sorry repeat that. Your name is what?" Rangiku asked. I cut in before she could answer.

"Did you do your paperwork" I asked. Ranguki looked at me, her eyes telling me something but I shrugged it off. "Well?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Taichou!" She focused back on the girl. "Now your name"

"Karin Kurosaki" I froze. Why did that name sound so familiar. I understood Kurosaki, but Karin. That name. It sounded very familiar. Rangiku and I looked at each other, she eyed us carefully.

"RIN-CHAN~ OH RANGIKU! LET'S GO WE'RE PARTYI-" Urahara stopped. He looked back at the other taichou's "I'll catch up" Kurosaki-Taichou nodded and dragged the two other taichou's out. "So you know"

"Know? Know what?" she stood up and walked over to Urahara. "Ura-"

"does she know" I asked.

"what! know what?"

"not yet"

"what don't I know yet!"

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"hello?"

"Maybe... unless you would want to did that for me. Seeing as you two were very close. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's POV<strong>

Toshiro Hitsugaya. The guy that helped me win my soccer my game, but I knew there was something else. He somehow knew Ichi-nii too... And then it just connected all together. Ichigo was a Soul Reaper. I was right. He lied to me. He abandoned me. Urahara knew. Jinta knew. Everyone kenw Ichi-nii was a soul reaper. They knew about my family. But I wondered if they killed that hollow. They must have. There was that man that looked like my father. There was that girl that looked like my sister but an older verison. But the thing was. In soul society you were suppose to stop aging. One year in the human world was like 10 years here. Questions ran through my head. But one thing flared through my mind.

"I'm going to kill Jinta" I growled


End file.
